


【锤基】雪色星辰

by kaylaHiddleston



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylaHiddleston/pseuds/kaylaHiddleston
Summary: 中土世界+北欧神话AU人类锤x精灵王子基借用了魔戒的一些设定，再搬了北欧神话的一些设定部分ooc！介意慎点





	1. Chapter 1

精灵的国度里没有四季更迭，精灵的国度里不曾出现过飘雪。但是今年和往年不太一样，密林中茂密的枝叶都覆盖了银光耀眼的积雪。

宫殿的大门打开，护卫队队长Fafnir拖着一个人类走了进来。他似乎是个狩猎者，闯进了精灵的地盘，又被突如其来的风雪困住，迷了方向；被Fafnir找到的时候，他正躺在一棵树下，快没了鼻息。把这么一个五尺七、浑身是肌肉的家伙从林子里拖回宫殿可不是一件容易的事，精灵又不是干重活的料，他已累得气喘吁吁。精灵向来不欢迎闯入者，却也不是见死不救的冷血动物，国王Laufey便安排下人手把这个人类带进一间房里休息。  
这个人类很强壮，在精灵柔软的床榻上躺了没多久就苏醒了过来，一睁眼就看见一个修长的精灵站在他的床边，看着他沉思。他伸出手在精灵眼前挥了挥：“嘿！我这是在哪儿？”问完他就后悔了——还有哪里能见到精灵？多蠢的问题。“你醒了。”精灵似乎并没有在意他刚才的蠢问题，这三个字与其说是回答倒不如说是自言自语。

床边的这位，是精灵国王的独子Loki。Laufey在把人类安顿在这间房里之后，就让Loki进来看着他，人类一醒就带去大殿面见国王。  
刚才，在人类熟睡——或者说是昏迷的时候，Loki一直默默地站在床边。这是个金发壮汉，浑身的肌肉就像是铁铸成的，被树枝刮破的袖子暴露了他有着完美肌肉线条的手臂——可想而知在那层层衣物包裹下，有着怎样无与伦比的一副腹肌。他面部轮廓硬朗，长长的睫毛泛着淡金色的光泽……Loki真希望这双眼睛可以赶快睁开，让他看看这个人类拥有怎样的一双眼眸；又想要他一直像这样躺着不要醒来，如此自己便可以站着看上一辈子。  
睫毛扇动了一下，他醒了。他的眼睛是蓝色的，像大海那样蓝，像天空那样蓝，像星辰那样明亮闪烁。他对着他挥了挥手，问他现在在哪里——他连声音都这么好听，好听到Loki甚至都没有注意到这个问题是多么愚蠢。Loki觉得自己快要晕倒了。勉强稳住情绪，才从齿缝里憋了三个字出来：“你醒了。”

人类被带往大殿。精灵的宫殿很大，却并不金碧辉煌。高高的穹顶似乎直直地耸入云宵，能触碰到精灵终其一生追逐的星辰；除了房间和大殿，几乎没有地面，只有无数用粗壮树干做成的游龙般弯弯曲曲的长桥，桥下便是望不到底的深渊，那深渊里有地窖、酒窖、厨房，和阴暗的地牢。精灵的王座用松木精心雕成，散发着淡淡的松香，周围点缀满天星，素雅又不失高贵；王座上端坐着Laufey，一个沉稳寡言的高大精灵。  
人类跪在王座前，首先为自己的鲁莽前来表达了歉意，随后便道出了私闯密林的目的。  
这位金发的人类名叫Thor，人类领袖Odin之子。“几百年来，人类与兽人之间一直保持着微妙的和平，互不侵犯，但是今年边境特别骚乱，兽人们不断试图越过界河，边境的村庄人心惶惶。Odin自知一旦兽人真的入侵，人类的力量远不足以抵御，于是派我前来寻求精灵的帮助。”  
“你是要我们和你们结盟？”Laufey探身向前，脸上写满不屑，“精灵一向是中立的种族，几乎不曾插手过种族之间的纠纷。你们的生命有限，难逃一死，不过是早晚的区别罢了；而我们能够永生，凭什么要我的军队为了你的人类去死？”  
从Thor被带到大殿起就一直站在精灵王身边没有发言的Loki双手环抱，开口了：“预言中曾经提到的Ragnarok即将到来，这不仅是诸神的黄昏，也是所有生命的黄昏。Ragnarok到来之前，全世界都将面临不曾遇见过的严冬——今年密林的雪，就是漫长三冬已然开始的最好佐证。世界将会毁灭，而精灵如果作壁上观，将会失去永生的祝福。”他面对着Laufey，眼睛却看着Thor。  
“既然都会死，那斗争又有什么意义呢？”  
“为了生者而战。为了毁灭后重生的后代。”  
Laufey一霎间被堵住了嘴，不知该回什么好了，他的儿子什么时候变得这么像个智者了？  
Thor望向他，第一次仔细地观察这位年轻的精灵王子。这是个身材修长，面颊瘦削的精灵，腰肢纤细双腿颀长，穿着修身的衣服，衣角整理得一丝不苟，蜷曲的黑发整齐地梳在脑后，浑身上下散发着优雅。高高的眉骨和鼻梁使他的眼窝深陷，更使他的目光愈发深邃，长而浓密的睫毛下，是一双绿莹莹的眼，细长的眉毛在思考时微微皱起，眉间透着忧郁。  
“大雪落下的时候，我曾前往圣树Yggdrasil，想要了解这场风雪的来历。”Loki复又开口，“我为圣树祭以吾血，在命运井中窥到众生的结局。我不能亮出每个人的命运底牌，我能说的只有世界将会毁灭，而万物将为生者而战。”  
圣树Yggdrasil和树下的命运井在密林是一个神圣的存在，欲知命运须为圣树祭以鲜血，但并不是每一次献祭都会得到命运之井的回应。没人知道上一个窥见命运的人是谁，在精灵漫长而孤独的永生里，似乎没有关于此人的记忆——若不是那人在世界之初，就是根本不存在曾被命运之井回应的人。直到今日。  
Laufey让人把Thor带下去，吩咐精灵们好好款待这个人类，随后托着下巴陷入沉思。

精灵们的确没有亏待Thor，给他安排在王子隔壁的上房住下，每天清晨送去松软的面包和牛奶，日日有上等佳酿畅饮；Thor也毫不客气，拿起酒杯就是豪饮见底。不得不说精灵酿酒的手艺一流，每日美酒相伴，在王宫里的日子倒也不怎么难熬。只可惜没有肉吃。

这天早上，睡梦中的Thor被一阵急促的敲门声吵醒，他不耐烦地翻了个身准备不予理会，来者却径自打开门走了进来——精灵的房间几乎都是没有锁的。Thor本打算把头裹进被子里装睡，飘进鼻子的香味却不允许他这么做。肉！Thor瞬间从床上弹了起来，眼前的人微微抿着嘴盯着他，是Loki。  
“你一定憋坏了吧。”  
Thor几乎可以算是个肉食人类，无肉不欢，这段时间以来待在精灵的宫殿，每天干粮、面包，就没有见到过肉类，精灵佳酿再醇美，终归不是肉，他真是快要憋坏了。  
“我给你弄来了一点肉，你先解解馋吧。”  
Thor接过Loki递过来的那装着一整只鸡的盘子，扯下一只鸡腿就开始狼吞虎咽。  
“精灵饮露水、吃蔬果为食，是绝不吃血肉生灵的。”Loki搬过藤椅在Thor床边坐下，“密林的精灵是仅剩的一批不愿西渡的诺多族，未来诺多的族谱上将不再写有我们的姓名，这片森林也因此受到诅咒，从原本的枝繁叶茂生机勃勃变成如今的死气沉沉，几乎再没有别的生物愿意靠近。”——呵，被月光眷顾的种族，竟然生活在被诅咒的森林里，多么讽刺。  
“那这只鸡是哪来的？”Thor塞满鸡肉的嘴里冒出一个含糊的问题。  
“哪那么多问题？吃就吃，不吃拉倒。”Loki没好气地怼了他一句。  
“吃，我吃。”Thor又抓起一块肉塞进嘴里，“我就随口问问，别那么大火气嘛……不过既然你都给我送了肉来，肯定是对我好的，是不是？”抬起头露出了一个欠揍的笑容。  
“别给自己脸上贴金。”Loki白了他一眼，不再说话，只是低着头摆弄着白皙修长的手指。他大概是想这个人类过得舒服些……  
几百年前，他偷偷跑去人类的领地玩，结果闯了大祸，自那时起，Laufey就禁止他再私自离开密林了。除了偶尔的公事外出——大都是些无聊的“表示友好”的拜访——Loki基本没再见过林子外面的世界。王子的笑容大约就是在那时候消失的。他孤独的生活了几百年。他有很多仆人，也有过不少爱慕者，唯独没有朋友，或者说，没有他愿意与之做朋友的人，。直到Thor的出现。他发现了Thor似乎吃不惯精灵的清淡，就想着去林子里碰碰运气，看能不能撞上些什么野味——他可是精灵王国一流的弓箭手。可是，林子里除了树还是树。无奈之下，精灵王子乔装打扮，再施以一点小小的魔法——他那被女巫抚养长大的母亲曾教过他一些魔法，可惜母亲早逝，他只习得皮毛，不过骗骗守卫精灵的眼睛已经绰绰有余了——第二次溜到人类王国。Loki是想来进行一次“友好交易”的，然后他发现自己口袋空荡荡，于是，尊贵的精灵王子，用斗篷蒙住头，偷偷摸进人类的厨房，抓起一只刚烤好的鸡就跑，浑然一个刚入行鬼鬼祟祟的小偷。样子是倒霉了点，Loki却并不怎么在乎。好吧，他承认自己是有些喜欢那个躺在他隔壁房间的金发男人了。  
Thor是Odin最优秀的儿子，也理所当然的最受欢迎，鲜花、掌声和拥抱都赠与他。他有Fandral、Vostagg、Hogun和Sif四个最好的朋友，高大健壮的身材和英俊的面孔更是让他身边花团锦簇。阳光下的他，从来不识孤独的滋味；可是当天幕拉起，大地被冰凉月色笼罩，独自躺在床上的Thor觉得，身边环绕着的人们只是让自己不那么孤单，内心深处总还是有一处空落落的，透着绝望般的孤独。他本以为情况在精灵王国会有所改善，可是在精灵的宫殿里，虽然不愁吃穿也不愁住，高傲的精灵却总是对他板着冷冰冰的面孔，最多只在路上遇到时，出于礼貌地微微欠身。没有人和他讲话，没有人听他讲话，心上的空洞还是无法填补。直到Loki给他送来鸡肉的那个清晨。这其实是Thor来到密林见到的第一个精灵，他拥有被月光吻过的脸庞，装满星辰的眼里透着一丝狡黠。Thor看见他的第一眼，心就漏了一拍，只是他一直以来表现得冷冰冰的，Thor也不好意思鲁莽地搭讪。  
两颗孤独的心在只言片语中一拍即合。

严冬还在继续。暴雪时不时地袭击这片森林，留下茫茫莹白和几天的晴朗，然后再一次来袭，如此往复。  
对于与人类结盟一事，Laufey一直举棋不定，肆虐的风雪似乎也让兽人推迟了侵略的计划，Thor就一直待在精灵的宫殿里，说是好吃好喝地款待，其实说白了就是软禁罢了，在Laufey给出答复前他不被允许回去。好在Thor也并不着急回去。他每天都有美酒畅饮，精灵的床褥似乎拥有带来好梦的魔力，每隔几天Loki还会为他带来大盘的鸡肉或者牛肉，佳肴佳人，好不逍遥。  
精灵从没有见过雪。每次雪一停，Loki就会拽着Thor跑进雪地。Thor教他堆雪人，堆起一个个雪球，用树枝做胳膊，树叶和石头当五官；Thor陪他打雪仗，树林里飞来飞去的小雪球，有的砸在树干上化作一团白泥，有的打在对方身上引来一阵大笑。他很久没有笑得这么开心了。Thor揉了一个雪球冲向Loki，准备糊他脸上，眼看着快要得手了，金发大胸的人类一个趔趄，完美地摔倒了，扑着Loki直直地倒在地上。被突如其来的重量压进雪地的Loki还没反应过来发生了什么，眨了眨眼就望进了咫尺处那双蔚蓝的眼瞳，那双正直勾勾地盯着他的眼睛。被盯得不好意思起来，Loki的脸颊刷的就红了。他把头偏向一边，想要避开Thor炽热的目光；不安地扭动着身子，试图挣脱这个意料之外的“拥抱”，可是Thor铁打似的胳膊牢牢地箍紧了他，加上Thor巨石般的体重，他的挣扎注定是一场徒劳的努力。Thor看着羞红了脸的Loki，长长的睫毛不停地扇动，碧绿的眸子因为害羞而氤氲了一层薄薄的水汽，他感觉浑身燥热起来，怀中人的扭动蹭得他呼吸都变得急促，下身硬梆梆地摩擦着裤子。他从来没有过这样的感觉。Thor英俊健美宛如一尊雕塑，自然有不少佳人投怀送抱，可过去的每一场性爱，都有性无爱，没有激情，只是最原始的动物本能。这次不一样。光是抱住Loki，盯着他的眼睛，Thor就已经硬了。他从来没有这样渴望过一个人。  
四下无人。  
在Loki进行了又一次无谓的挣扎之后，Thor不管不顾地咬住了精灵的双唇，舌头毫不费力地撬开了Loki的牙齿。这样的快感是Loki在近千年的禁欲生活中未曾体验过的。他停止了挣扎，双臂箍住Thor的脖颈，回了Thor一个濡湿的吻。Loki修长的手指放在Thor脑后，抓扯着人类的金色的发丝，两人纠缠在冰天雪地里交换了一个又一个火热的吻。人类的双手摸上了精灵秀颀的颈项，顺着领口一颗颗地松开了合身衣物上的口子，放过了精灵的嘴，用牙齿轻轻啃咬，从肩膀到锁骨，一路向下。  
“呃，啊，不要……”Loki想要推开Thor，手推出去却是全无力气。Thor于是复又吻上了精灵的双唇，双手却不老实地摸向了他的腰带。软绵绵的Loki放弃了挣扎，瘫软着贴上了Thor的胸膛，任他摆布了。

那天稍晚的时候，巡逻的精灵在森林的某处撞见了一雪地的狼藉。


	2. Chapter 2

距离上一场暴雪已经过去了十天，厚厚的积雪逐渐融化。就在精灵们为严冬结束而欢呼的时候，第二个寒冬在夜里呼啸着来临。新落下的雪花重新遮住了刚从雪地里露出来的土地，狂风抽打着枝杈，在林子里发出诡谲的声音。这个冬天来势汹汹。雪停的时候天上不再悬挂着太阳，静谧的夜空中也不再有繁星闪烁。  
精灵不能失去星光。Laufey终于坐不住了。  
Thor又被带上大殿。“你去告诉Odin，我们愿意结盟。”简短的一句话就表明了态度，真是惜字如金。Loki怎么会有这样一个寡言的父亲，真是一点也不像，Thor心下不解，却忘了他们初见时Loki也是个极少说话的人，也不知道Loki从来没有像对他那样，对别人说过那么多的话。

次日，整理好行装的Thor骑马踏上归程，跟在后面的，还有一支精灵小分队，和Loki。  
在密林穿行时，由Loki领头走在最前——就算带着Thor在林子里玩了三个月，他还是没法记住所有的道路，毕竟，这是一个很大，很大，很大的林子，树木的怨气让森林笼罩着瘴气，别的物种一旦吸入，就会迷失在树林里，只能不停地打转了。出了林子，映入眼帘的是一片肃杀之景。Loki和Thor并肩骑行在队首，望着沿途遍地的白雪。Thor来的时候这里还是一片草场，草叶虽谈不上青翠欲滴，却也焕发生机，零星的几朵花不能算娇艳但也惹人怜爱。现在的这片土地荒芜狼藉，甚至可以称作废墟。顺着冰封的森林河一路向东，沿途的残败无力地控诉着风雪的肆虐。  
精灵的良驹脚程很快，不出半日就赶到了奥德伯格，人类的王国。  
精灵在人类王国可是稀客。精灵似乎在任何其他物种的国度都是稀客。边境的守卫一看见Thor和身边的一众精灵，就忙不迭地传话到了宫殿，通报Odin。  
Thor和以Loki为首的精灵小队被带上大殿面见Odin。人类的大殿可谓是金碧辉煌，金闪闪的巨大王座正对着大门，以一条长长的羊毛红地毯相连；大殿四面的墙上装饰着许多精美的挂画，高高的穹顶上也画有鲜艳的油画，记录着人类百年来的征战历程。“人类还真是爱这些无聊的身外之物啊~”Loki用蚊呐般的声音吐槽了一句，唇角勾起一抹不易察觉的不屑微笑，随即收获了Thor狠狠的瞪眼。行至Odin座下，Thor单膝跪下参见了他的父亲，精灵则优雅地微微欠身以示善意和尊敬。  
“尊敬的Odin，人类的领袖，”Loki抢在人类之前开了口，“精灵的国王Laufey已经同意了结盟，并派出我和一队精灵——如您所见——前来商讨作战事宜。日后，密林将会为人类提供精灵的军队，为存亡而战。”  
之后是一些无聊的诸如寒暄、感谢的交谈，Odin和儿子寒暄，Odin对精灵表达感谢。随后人类将精灵们安顿在为贵宾准备的上房，并邀请他们一小时后共进晚餐。

晚餐几乎可以算是Thor的庆功宴，独自进入精灵的领地并且成功地请到精灵的结盟，无疑为他的长长的成就单上又添了一笔，一整晚都有端着高脚杯的人类来对他们消失了三个月的王子表达敬意。  
不同于人类的狂欢，精灵们总是安静的。人类正围在桌前为一只烤全羊争得不可开交，精灵们只是静静地坐着，摇晃着杯中的红酒，轻轻地往嘴里放进一颗葡萄。偶尔有人类注意到这边的精灵，也因为他们冷冷的眼神和浑身散发的“生人勿近”的气场而不敢轻易接近。  
Thor终于想起他的精灵了。“哦对了，”步伐有些不稳地拽着他的四个朋友走到了这边，“你们得来见见Loki，他真是个完美的精灵，你们一定会喜欢他的。”说着向Loki介绍了身边的人：“Loki，这是Fandral、Vostagg、Hogun和Sif，我从小玩到大的朋友们。”Loki拿目光扫过来人，微微点头，礼貌性地微笑了一下。  
“完美？”Vostagg显然并不喜欢Loki轻蔑的态度，“我看，不过就是一副好看的皮囊罢了，骨子里还不就是个目空一切的尖耳朵！”  
Loki似乎并不在意Vostagg咄咄逼人的攻击，挑了挑眉继续慢悠悠地品着红酒。对精灵冷若冰霜的态度不满意的人多着呢，也不妨再多一个愚蠢的人类，几百年前的Loki可能会因为这样的辱骂火冒三丈，但他早就不在乎这些了。况且，他的血管里的的确确是精灵的高贵血统。反倒是Thor，对Vostagg的激烈言辞极为不满，皱着眉头甩下一句：“管好你的嘴！”就拉着Loki离开了宴席。  
“你这么紧张干什么？走这么快，我酒都要撒了。”Loki勾勾唇角，对Thor的怒火不以为意，“不得不说，你们人类的酒虽然比不上精灵的几百年陈酿，但还是相当不错……”话还没说完，就被Thor摁在墙上捂住了嘴：“Shut up，Loki.我们就这么从宴席上消失，保不准Odin会派人来找我们。”  
Loki甩甩头挣脱了Thor的桎梏，理了理头发说：“那我们回去不就行了？”  
“你真的想回去？”  
“不想。”  
Thor胜利似的握住精灵的手举到面前，轻轻地吻了吻他骨节分明的手指，随后拽着他离开了走廊。  
灯火通明的大厅里，人人都在狂欢，再没人发现宴席里少了什么人。万籁俱寂的夜色中，无风也无月，没人注意到两个身影闪进了王子的寝宫。

Thor的房间里几乎藏了一个酒窖。一面墙那么大的酒柜里，陈列着各路佳酿。Thor随手抓了一瓶啤酒倒了满满一杯，顺手就要往Loki的高脚杯里倒。“别别别，我这杯里的红酒还没见底呢，你可别想毁了我这杯好酒。”Loki赶忙用手罩住杯口，挪开了酒杯，随后又小小地抿了一口。  
“哦，Loki，你总是这么优雅。”Thor将杯中啤酒一饮而尽，“Come on，不如我们拼酒吧，只有你和我——输了今晚就要听对方的。”  
“少来了，你明知道我喝不过你。”  
“那我可当你认输了？”Thor一脸坏笑，手就开始不老实了。  
“干什么？”打掉直直伸向他腰带的手，Loki起身拿了个啤酒杯满上，再为Thor斟满。Thor获胜似的笑了笑，复又一饮而尽。Loki虽自知比不过Thor，却也不肯就此认输，一仰脖，整整一杯的金色液体便顺着精灵的喉道进了胃里，转眼也是好几杯下肚。  
Thor一向有着闻名的好酒量，这一会儿已经喝了八九杯。正要第十次举杯，一眼瞟见了精灵微微染上红晕的白皙双颊，那双灵动的绿眼变得迷离飘渺，似一潭深不可见底的泉水。  
酒不醉人人自醉。  
Thor放下了酒杯，又伸手拿走了Loki手里的酒杯。  
“又想干嘛？”垂下眼帘，避开Thor赤裸裸的目光，Loki开始装傻。  
“你输了。”  
“所以？”Loki微张着泛起朦胧水雾的绿眼睛，无辜地望着Thor，“啤酒一向不是属于精灵的饮料。”  
Thor不再和他的精灵玩这个装傻的游戏，大手一伸搂过精灵的细腰，吻上了他薄薄的嘴唇。酒精的作用让精灵的意志已经有些模糊，人类的舌头轻松地闯过了他的牙关，缠住了那无处可逃的银舌头。  
带着酒气的呼吸交缠，这夜只想要与你共眠。  
Thor横抱起Loki，向床榻走去。

次日清晨，黑发的精灵睁开眼睛，看见身旁躺着尚在酣睡的人类，金色的发丝上洒满金黄的阳光，像麦粒，似闪电。已经很久不曾见过阳光了。Loki却顾不得想这些，他只觉得头痛欲裂，同样火辣辣地痛着的还有身后那个隐秘的穴口。  
该死。昨晚他们做了多久？  
一个带着酒气的吻，两具赤裸相对的躯体，钢铸铁打一般的肌肉；在微弱烛光里闪烁的金发仿佛被太阳神吻过，蒙着薄雾的蓝色眼睛宛如蔚蓝深海；交织着的喘息呻吟和淫靡的水声。  
敲着痛得几乎快要裂开的脑壳，Loki努力了半天也仅剩下这些回忆了。  
“Morning，darling.”耳边传来低沉的男声，看向人类刚睁开就对他眨了眨的蓝眼睛，Loki停下手放过了自己绞痛的头，揪起一缕金发随意地玩弄起来。Thor抓住了他细瘦的手腕，将手腕的主人扯进怀中。  
人类和精灵在绚丽的晨光中交换了一个绵长的吻。


	3. Chapter 3

之后再也没有出现过那样绚烂的阳光。  
第二个严冬在一场肆虐的暴风雪后结束。这是目前为止最大的一场雪——但不代表会是整个漫长三冬里最恐怖的雪——狂风呼啸着席卷人类的大地，夹带着张狂的雪花降临人间。大雪纷纷扬扬，狂笑着进行了整整一周的狂欢，随后又疯癫地离开，抛下了狂欢过后的一片狼藉，留下了被欺凌得东倒西歪的树木和一片惨白尽显凄凉的村庄。

不同于上一次冬天的结束，这一次，大雪离开后的隔天，第三个严冬便悄悄地降临。随之而来的，还有兽人等待了两个冬天终于按捺不住的进攻。

兽人聚居在三面环山的高格罗斯平原，和奥德伯格仅一座灰烬山之隔。在风雪席卷大地的时候，高格罗斯平原也未能幸免地笼罩了一层厚厚的银白；但不同于别处，平原西面和南面的魔影山，却在举目皆白的平原边耸动着火光。  
在第三个严冬的雪落下的那个夜晚，早已武装好了的兽人们，在首领Malekith的带领下，开始翻越灰烬山。  
兽人在次日下午抵达奥德伯格边境，闯进了边境村庄。它们没有理智，所到之处只有杀戮和焚烧，村里的平民几乎没有还手的机会。白雪皑皑，衬得村庄的火光更是刺眼。  
兽人的进攻，算是彻底毁了百年来人类小心维护的脆弱和平。Odin得到消息后气得不轻，立即下令Thor带领人类军队前往边境进行战斗；Loki派出一位精灵快马加鞭赶回密林请Laufey出兵，自己则领着先前带来奥德伯格的精灵小队跟着人类率先加入战斗。  
人类善于挥舞大刀，精灵擅长拉弓射箭。人类在地面上砍得兽人身首分离，精灵在空中窜跳，百发百中。可是纵然如此，正义的一方仍是处在劣势。对方的数量太大了。兽人的进攻毫无章法，却是不要命地猛冲突进，它们不怕死，感受不到疼痛，除非被砍掉了头或是被捅穿，没有什么可以让它们在战场上停下来。它们甚至可以挥着独臂，拖着残腿继续加入战斗。是了，那儿还有一个被削掉四分之一脑门的兽人，正张着它丑陋的嘴，大吼着挥刀。

这是一场注定会失败的战役，后来加入的精灵军队也没法改变这个事实。  
地上堆积的尸体越来越多，多少永生的精灵永远的倒在雪地上；曾经充满欢笑的村庄，此时是人类与精灵共同的坟场。

Thor与Loki后背紧贴，应对兽人围上前形成的包围圈。战斧和箭矢完美地搭配，杀退了一波又一波丑陋的敌人。他们几乎所向披靡，直到Thor的小腿因为疏忽而被兽人狠狠地砍了一刀。无疑，下一秒兽人就被Loki的箭射穿心脏，但Thor已经跪倒在了地上。Loki孤身迎战四面的敌人，却是心有余而力不足。  
全面溃败。  
活着的精灵和人类被手铐铐住，串成一条长长的队伍，浩浩荡荡地被带回高格罗斯平原。

兽人的巢穴意料之中的肮脏，到处都是泥泞和垃圾，几乎就是一个巨大的山洞，而地牢就是一个被挖出许多个小洞穴的大地洞。  
人类和精灵被粗暴地扔进牢房。重重关上的铁门，宣告着他们自由生活的结束。暂时，抑或是永远。  
兽人显然并不愿意费力气去辨别精灵和人类——谁知道是不是因为它们根本就不会区分呢——它们没有刻意的将他们分在不同的牢房，打开一扇铁栅门，随意赶几个人去，就算把俘虏关好了。  
好巧不巧地，Thor和Loki被丢进了两间相邻的牢房，咫尺之距，又有一墙之隔。

人类和精灵大军全军溃败被俘的消息先后传到了奥德伯格和密林，把Odin和Laufey气得不轻。兽人头领以俘虏们——主要是Thor和Loki——的性命为要挟，要求他们放弃抵抗。  
Laufey心底其实对他的儿子极为爱护，只是冷若冰霜的他从未表现出来，这一次，他再也不能坐在密林的王座上对周遭发生的一切冷眼旁观了。  
精灵国王牵出他精心喂养千年的大角鹿，它曾在王还是王子的意气风发之时陪他四处游历，在多年之后又为它安上鹿鞍，竟有一种与老友阔别重逢的感慨。Laufey坐在大角鹿背上，率一队精灵赶向奥德伯格。  
精灵对别国来说是稀客，而精灵王就是更加稀有的稀客了。即使是在作战失败的低迷时期，Odin仍不敢怠慢了这位贵客。不同于上一次见Loki一行的高高端坐在金宫的王座上，这次Odin直接在Laufey安顿好后请他来到宴庭商谈。  
“我将会失去很多优秀的族人。”Laufey神色凝重，眼神一如往常的冰冷。  
“我明白，我们都会失去很多……”Odin刚开口，就被精灵王手拍在桌子上的声音打断了。Laufey从来没有这么激动过，或者说从来没有表现得这么激动过。精灵王的眉毛因为愤怒而紧紧纠结在一起，眼里跳动的红色血丝几乎让他的眼睛变成了红色，他对着Odin怒吼：  
“不，你不明白！精灵终其一生追求星光，那是自由的象征。你知道精灵被关进囚笼之后会做出什么吗？会自杀！是的，我们都失去了很多，我们的很多优秀的族人都被抓取当了俘虏，可是你的族人，人类，总有一天会被伟大的Odin您救出来，我的族人，精灵，我不敢保证他们现在不是在自杀！他们也许根本就等不到被救出来的那天！”

与此同时，在兽人阴暗的地牢里，Loki正近乎绝望地望着角落里躺着的精灵们。他们放弃了永生，将生命终结在此刻。在他们因为战斗而染上尘土的战甲之下，不再有心脏的律动，取而代之的，是心脏破碎留下的残渣。  
精灵是骄傲高贵的种族，绝不容许自己在别族潮湿阴暗看不见星光的地牢里偷生，等待着哪天有人来将自己解救，于是纷纷震碎心脏，成为了现在堆在墙角的一具具没有生命的躯体。Loki作为精灵的本能告诉他，这便是他几百年短暂生命的终点，可是一想到了墙壁另一边那个金发的人类，他就无法遵循自己的本能。他不愿意。  
“Thor...”精灵王子坐在铁栅门边，紧紧贴着隔开他和人类的那道讨厌的墙，颤抖着低语，“我现在不应该还活着……精灵……哪怕死，也不应该被囚禁……”  
Thor听见精灵的话，发了疯一般地捶打着墙壁：“Loki，你在想什么！你不要做傻事，只要我们都还活着，就一定会有希望。”  
“没有希望了。诸神黄昏已经来了……”  
“去他的诸神黄昏！就算这是一场没有结果的斗争，我也不会就这样放弃的；就算最后难逃战死的命运，我也不要独自一人死在战场上；我知道死亡终会到来，但我不能允许你这样自暴自弃地死在地牢里！”Thor几乎已经在咆哮，“你们精灵不是高贵、骄傲吗？那你还能允许自己的躯体永远留在这样肮脏恶心的牢房里？你们的骄傲，难道只是在面对挫折的时候放弃生命吗？！”  
Loki愣住了。墙的那头没有再出声。  
许久，墙边传来了精灵轻轻的抽泣。


	4. Chapter 4

地牢里的生活一点也不好过。吃过珍馐佳酿的嘴，现在只能勉强吞咽着粗糙的食物和浑浊的水。  
Loki每天不是在狭小的牢房里烦躁地踱步，就是坐在墙边和Thor轻轻地谈话——以前还真看不出来Thor是这样一个优秀的聆听者，他总是蹲在墙角静静地听着墙那边的倾诉，偶尔安慰一下情绪失控的爱人。  
在不见天日的地牢里没法知道确切的时间，但之后的日子都算得上是风平浪静，没有传来Odin和Laufey投降的消息，Malekith似乎也没有表现出要取俘虏性命的意图，日子就这样一天天过去。

死去精灵的尸体堆积在墙角，逐渐腐烂发臭。Loki抱着膝盖坐在墙边，看着曾经意气风发的族人如今肤色发黑，沦为苍蝇和蛆虫的食物，不由得痛心。

兽人不知怎么了，突然想要来收拾牢房。大概是太多的尸体，味道太重了吧。  
开门的一瞬，Thor冲上前将第一个兽人打倒。身后的人类反应过来，纷纷上前把前来的兽人一个个打倒，拖进牢里。Thor捡起地牢的钥匙，转身锁住了曾关押他不知道多少日夜的这扇牢门，然后在一堆钥匙里翻了半天，打开了锁住Loki的门。  
在牢中绝望的日子让Loki憔悴了不少，他恹恹地低着头，牵着Thor的大手，跌跌撞撞地跟着向前走着。  
阴暗的地牢里光线显然不足，人类和精灵在黑暗中瞪大眼睛寻找出路。  
他们不是地牢里唯一的囚徒。在经过一扇扇铁门时，会听见门后的囚者发出的绝望嚎叫，或看见他们曾经试图挣脱而在门上留下的斑斑血迹。他们本可以一同救出这些同病相怜的囚徒，可是光线微弱，就是目光敏锐的精灵也很难说铁栏杆后注视着自己的生物是敌是友——更何况Loki现在虚弱得眼前一片模糊。  
他们的目标是出口，而他们不会为任何他物停留。  
终于，Thor探到一扇沉重的铁门，他用手里那串钥匙中最大的那把打开了它。光线从门缝里挤进来，在地牢黝黑的地上圈出一个小小的亮亮的圆。  
自由。

一行人踏在灰烬山泥沼般的白雪上。雪地松软洁白，美丽而致命。他们已经陷在这群山中一天一夜了。地牢里糟糕的伙食加上漫天的风雪，再强壮的人也经不住这样的折磨。雪山正缓慢地吸食着他们生命的活力。

走进山里的第二个夜晚，他们找到了一个洞穴，虽然拥挤但起码可以躲避寒冷与风雪。Loki颤抖着生了一堆小小的火——精灵并不畏惧严寒，他们身上永远只有一层薄薄的衣物蔽体；但Thor是人类，再强壮也只是个人类，他已经在大雪中裹着破布般的衣服（也许比破布更破些）走了两天了。发着抖的人类向火堆聚拢过去。这将是一个相对温暖而安全的夜晚。  
在火光的庇护下，困倦的人类蜷缩着沉睡。除了Thor。他觉得自己有责任在大家熟睡的时候确保所有人的安全。他坐在山洞的角落，望着黑暗中跳动的火焰怔怔的出神。  
山洞外是一片漆黑，象征着未知的危险的漆黑；山洞内是熟睡的族人，曾经征战沙场而今虚弱不堪的勇士。他又想起了Loki说过的那些话。“Ragnarok...”“诸神的黄昏...”“漫长的三冬...”“毁灭后重生的后代...”“诸神黄昏已经到来”……他把怀里的Loki搂得更紧了些，低语道：“也许这真的...便是我们的结局罢...”  
精灵的睡眠很浅，轻轻一点响动就能将他们从睡梦中拉回现实。Loki揉了揉眼睛。Thor轻抚爱人的黑发，轻声说道：“没事，睡吧。还能再睡一会儿......”声音低得几乎是在自言自语。  
“事实上，我想我已经休息的够了。你也该阖会儿眼了，再这样下去过度疲劳会比寒冷更先把你从我身边带走。”Loki直了直身子，在人类黑黑的眼眶上留下了一个轻柔的吻。  
余下的半个夜晚，精灵没合过眼，也没发现什么会打破夜晚宁静的危险。  
次日清晨，风雪渐弱，像是被昨晚的篝火融化了似的。人类和精灵走出了差点埋葬他们的灰烬山，以一种极其落魄的姿态回到了奥德伯格。  
Laufey绝望地发现他说的话成真了。他派出的精英队伍，只剩Loki一人归来。

人类大殿的金顶之下，人类的国王和王子与精灵的国王和王子八目相对，各怀心事。  
“你去了三个月......”Laufey打破了沉默。  
“而您三个月里都没有哪怕一次的来救我们！您甚至都不愿意尝试一下！”Loki抬起头，带着怨恨的碧绿双眼盯住父王躲闪的目光。  
“是Odin的想法。”Laufey瞟了一眼独目的人类国王。  
“是的，”Odin缓缓开口，“那次我们派出的都是最精良的队伍——人类王子领导的人类勇士与精灵王子带领的精灵战士。可即使这样，还是在兽人的攻击下溃不成军，沦为战俘。在这样的局势下，假如我们试图去高格罗斯平原的兽人聚居地解救你们，必然只是平白地葬送又一批战士罢了。我和Laufey说Thor一定能有办法逃脱，事实证明，我没有看错我的儿子。”  
“而我在这三个月里的没个日夜都有可能失去我唯一的儿子。”Laufey小声嘀咕了一句，看向Loki。  
“父王，显然这场败仗并不是什么好的预兆。这是我头一场败仗，”Thor结束了沉思，开口道，“但我想并不会是最后一场。Loki之前就说过这‘不仅是诸神的黄昏，也是所有生命的黄昏’，所有的反抗都注定了会是徒劳。”  
“那你是什么意思？坐着等死吗？如果牢里的日子把你变成了这副消极模样，那我宁愿你已经死在兽人的阴暗地牢里了！”Odin对儿子这番消极的话语显然十分不满，愤怒地拄了一下手中的永恒之枪，大地几乎都为之震颤。  
“不是的，”Loki接过了话茬，“我们的斗争会是徒劳，但这并不代表我们不应该斗争。我们所有人都会在最后的终局之战中死去；然后在新世界的曙光中，被选中的生命将会重生，他们的后代将在中洲大陆上繁衍下去。”  
“诸神黄昏大可以放马过来，我们只需要奋战到生命的最后一秒。”Thor紧紧攥住拳头，坚定地望向Odin。

风雪并没有消停很久，第三个冬天的第二场大雪追赶着上一场雪的尾巴铺天盖地地袭来。兽人们在风雪中第二次翻过灰烬山，对奥德伯格展开了最后的——也是最强烈的攻势。  
这一次，人类和精灵决定兵分两路。Odin和Thor带领人类军队留在奥德伯格抵御兽人的入侵；Laufey和Loki则率精灵军队顺着奔流河南下，从魔影山南部攻入高格罗斯平原，攻进兽人的巢穴。

出军前一晚，Loki偷偷溜进了Thor的卧室。  
“我来告别。”Loki靠在门上，双手背在身后，低着头小声地挤出了四个字。  
“我知道。”Thor望着精灵，在他苍白而美丽的脸上找不到对行将到来的死亡的恐惧，他的脸上只有平静。  
沉默。  
Loki似乎没有回到自己的卧室的打算。  
Thor走上前，把精灵揽进怀里，轻轻吻住他薄薄的双唇，手则探向他领口的第一颗纽扣。精灵冰凉的手握住了人类的手。  
“不。今晚不要。”  
“这是最后一晚了......”  
“是的，最后一晚...抱着我，安静地过完这个晚上。只是抱着......”精灵轻轻地吐出单词，闭上眼睛伏在人类的肩头。  
人类与精灵依偎着度过了最后一个平静的夜。

半个月后，高格罗斯平原。  
Laufey与Loki父子正背对着背与周围一圈兽人周旋，Loki拉满弓箭对准了那个体型最大的兽人丑陋的头颅。突然，兽人们丢下了手中的武器开始发出一种似乎是欢呼的难听叫声。趁此机会，精灵王与王子把周围那些放下防备的兽人杀了干净，随后分散开来继续战斗。  
越来越多的兽人开始发出那种叫声，Loki就是不想听也不得不听。他听不懂兽人的语言，但隐约能够分辨出几个单词，“Odin...” “Thor...” “dead...” “win...”精灵王子手中的弓箭停在了空中，他呆呆地望向被雪花遮蔽的天空。  
Loki觉得胸口左侧有什么东西裂了开来，正裂成一个个数也数不清的小小碎片。原来心碎是这样的。他为自己想过很多种死法，战死，被大雪活埋......唯独不曾想到过心碎。  
弓箭从手中滑落，他跪倒在战场上，精致的脸颊埋进了雪地里。

欢呼的兽人迈过了他的尸体，没有人注意到精灵王子的离去。  
远处的Laufey还在挥动长枪，他感到心口的神经被什么东西牵动了一下，这开启了他死亡的倒计时，但他并没有意识到。

当晚，当精灵王在战场的雪地里发现了一具依稀可以辨识身份的属于他儿子的躯体时，他本就不完整的心彻底裂成了碎片。

诸神的黄昏如期到来，众生覆灭。  
所有的生命死于次日正午魔影山中涌出的滚烫岩浆。

END


End file.
